Dawning Souls and Starry Twilights
by vivi-the-fire-bringer
Summary: Sequel to The Moon is on Fire: When a magical pastry chef invites the Titans to see their dead friends again, they accept, but something goes terribly wrong. Almost every genre involved.
1. Fortune Cookies

Disclaimer: I own the Dimension S quadruple and nothing else.

A/N: Here is the sequel, woot!

8888888888888888888888888

It was two months after the incident. Everyone was absolutely normal except for Beast Boy. If you don't remember something, it's like it never happened, right? Robin's stereo was blaring, Starfire was reading over Raven's shoulder, and a Gamestation's controller's buttons were being jammed down repeatedly by metallic fingers.

But, Beast Boy was in his room, staring at the wall, and in quite frequent intervals, banging his green head against it, denting it slightly. This resulted in a pain that was not able to dull as he repeated this maddening procedure.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the sirens blared as blinding red flashed traveled down the Tower's corridors.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted. All the Titans rushed to a random corridor to find a girl holding a tray of fortune cookies. She had on a silver gown and had white hair that fell down to the back of her knees.

"Want a fortune cookie?" she asked, pushing the tray towards the Titans.

All was silent.

"Just take a freaking cookie!" she screamed.

The Titans all took cookies.

"Uh, is he okay over there?" she asked pointing at the open door of Beast Boy's room.

Beast Boy was in the process of banging his head into the wall at intervals of two and a half seconds.

"Is that what you've been doing for the past three days?" Raven asked slightly warmer than usual.

"Oh! I'm just happy, peppy, happy!" Beast Boy shouted as he stopped the monotonous banging to get up and wave his arms wildly and aimlessly in no general direction whatsoever.

He slowed, and eventually stopped this, as he saw written on all the Titans faces that none of them were buying his poorly made excuse and or story.

"He looks like he needs a cookie," she said, pushing the cookie tray into his stomach.

Beast Boy accepted the cookie.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I am a magical pastry chef," she boasted. "Go on, open your cookies."

Nobody moved, they all stayed silent.

"Open the freaking cookies!" She screamed.

Robin opened his fortune cookie.

"You have lost an important member of your team," he read aloud.

Starfire followed: "A friend of yours is missing."

Then Cyborg: "You've forgotten something important."

Beast Boy and Raven never cracked open their fortune cookies.

"OPEN THE FREAKING COOKIES!" she screamed even louder.

Raven cracked open her cookie, crumbs falling onto the carpet: "You are keeping one too many secrets from your friends."

Beast Boy next and last: "Someone you love may not be as gone as you think."

"Girl?" Robin called to her.

"Yes?" she asked creepily.

"What's your name?" He continued.

"Dawningsouls the Starrytwilight."

Raven and Beast Boy looked up so sharply that Beast Boy's neck cracked. Raven and Beast Boy then looked at each other.

"How come you remember?" they asked each other simultaneously.

"What's up with you guys?" Cyborg questioned.

"They should be asking what's up with you three," Twilight remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Robin inquired.

The Titans were now in a half-circle facing Twilight.

"Have a candy and find out," she said, adopting a creepy tone.

She pushed a tray full of Airheads as if trying to tempt the Titans into just taking one.

"JUST TAKE ONE, DANG IT!" she screamed.

Everyone took one.

"Go on, you know you want to," she said, digging the tray deeper and deeper into Robin's stomach.

They all took a bite out of their airheads.

"Chew it, heh heh, it's good for you…" she said creepily, backing away slightly from Robin.

They all chewed, not wanting to have Twilight go through one of her freak-outs again. And they all spat it out after a little while, all over Twilight. Twilight wiped the spit off her face and picked bits of Airhead out of her hair casually as the Titans regained their composures.

"Friend Nightfire, friend Blueskies," Starfire moaned.

"Was it really necessary for Beast Boy or me to eat one?" Raven asked, coolly as usual.

"Of course. I needed to see if they turned out ok," Twilight explained, still with that extremely creepy tone of voice she seemed to use a lot.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"So how were they?" she asked. "Hm? Hm?"

"Fine, but a little shocking," Beast Boy answered.

"Would you like to see Nightfire again? Hm? Hm?" Twilight asked, pushing one side of her face and or head closer and closer towards Beast Boy, until Beast Boy had to lean back to avoid contact with the creepy, white-haired pastry chef.

"How did you know them," Robin asked.

"Oh, I'm Nightfire's cousin," Twilight explained, backing off of Raven.

Cyborg started coughing at the shock that two totally different people could be related in any way possible.

Twilight handed Cyborg a cupcake with orange frosting on it.

"Here," she said, raising both eyebrows a few times.

Cyborg licked the frosting off the top and found a cup of orange juice inside, under the slightly grainy, sugary goodness. Cyborg happily chugged it to find it extremely delicious.

"You said I could see her again, how?" Beast Boy asked, trying to sound as serious as possible, and straining to refrain from using slang.

"You could meet her in Dimension S. There's a valley there. Blueskies too," Twilight answered.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Cyborg asked cheerily.

"Well, well, well, well then, let's go," Twilight said, pumping one fist into the air.

8888888888888888888888888

Well, what did you think? R&R please people! I've been working really hard on this! One more poll…

A: happy ending

B: sad ending

Pick one or I might just choose the one you don't want. I'll announce when the polls are closed.


	2. Cipher Flies

A/N: I'm listening to Paper Cut over and over, trying to do something to put emotion in my writing. This chapter's gone a long way; I've had to write it, like, four times.

Disclaimer: I own the Dimension S quadruplet and Dimension S, but nothing more.

8888888888888888888888888

"So, we're supposed to jump down there?" asked Robin, staring into the polluted water of the pier.

"Yeah," Twilight replied before pushing all the Titans into the water.

The Titans all swam downwards until they broke the surface. (Against the laws of physics, much?)

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked while everyone pulled themselves on shore.

"Yeah," about 20 people responded.

Robin turned around to see Ravens in all different colored cloaks.

"Hiya Beast Boy, what's up?" asked Love while fluttering her eyelashes.

"I just think this is absolutely fantastic!" shouted Happiness

"Just shut up!" spat Evil.

The areas around the different Ravens were different to reflect their emotions.

"Oh yeah, I probably should have warned you about that, huh?" giggle Twilight nervously.

_She's definitely related to Nightfire and Blueskies. There goes the giggles, _thought Cyborg.

"Ya think!" shouted Rage.

Twilight started walking, so the other Titans followed. They came across a meadow, and Twilight stopped dead. The green grass had an enormous amount of silvery web stringing from strand to strand. The air was thick with butterflies that changed color ever time they flapped their wings.

"Crap…" muttered Twilight.

"Nightfire's gotta be through here, right?" Beast Boy stated.

He started running towards the meadow.

"Beast Boy, don't! Those are cipher flies!" Twilight warned, but Beast Boy was deafened by love, and ran on anyway.

At first, the cipher flies only stopped and faced him, but once he stepped into the silver, webby meadow, they attacked. Instead of the appendages butterflies had that they used to suck nectar, cipher flies had tiny fangs. Beast Boy ran around, screaming, while he was flailing around. He finally got some sense into his head, and ran out of the meadow as fast as possible.

He was covered in little pinprick wounds like the ones you get when you get shots. Kindness healed him with a sympathetic glint in her eyes while Knowledge just smirked.

"I'll kill the bugs for you, Beast Boy!" exclaimed Love cheerily. The roses around her feet bloomed tremendously as she stated that.

She ran into the cipher fly meadow and did not have the sense to run out because Love does not make or have sense.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where she came from, and Raven'll still have that emotion. That one's just a figure, not the real thing," sighed Twilight.

"Friend Twilight, how do we surpass these flies of ciphers?" Starfire questioned.

"We can either go around the meadow or under it," Twilight explained.

Any plants that may have surrounded the Titans shriveled.

"This is hopeless, and we're doomed, and I'll never get to see my friends again," sobbed Sadness.

"Or, we could send out a decoy," Twilight offered.

Everyone looked at Anger.

"She's just a figure," Cyborg said before pushing Anger into the meadow.

While the cipher flies were stabbing her, the Titans all ran across the meadow.

"Dude! What kind of whacked-up dimension do you live in! I mean, you've got killer butterflies!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I told you their cipher flies," Twilight said before continuing her walk with the others.

They came to a valley with jagged rocks and no plants.

"What's up with this place?" Cyborg asked.

"Most people call it the Death Valley. When a person from this dimension goes to another dimension, some of them stays here. If they die in the new dimension, that part of them comes to this valley. The rest of them is somewhere else," Twilight explained.

"What's the real name?" Cyborg inquired.

"The Jaddar Valley."

All of the Ravens' breath hitched at the middle word.

"Are you ok, Raven, err, Ravens?" Beast Boy asked.

No answer. Twilight walked deeper into the valley, so the others followed. The place was full of people that only came into view when they got kind of close, and they went out of view as soon as you walked beyond them. So you would look back and nothing would be there, but you could _feel_ them there.

There would be people alone or in groups, and everyone looked at the Titans as they passed. For one thing, they were all complete. For another thing, Twilight was the only Shadow. At last they came to one familiar face.

Nightfire was sitting on a rock and staring in a different direction.

"Nightfire!" Beast Boy squealed before making a run for Nightfire.

He went to hug Nightfire, and went right through her. He landed on his stomach and turned over and his back to look at Nightfire. A tear rolled down Nightfire's cheek, but other then that, she looked completely emotionless.

Raven came together and became the normal Raven in one body. Nightfire got off the rock and walked over to Beast boy.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a warbled voice.

He voice made the others shiver; Nightfire frowned. Beast Boy got up.

_No I'm not, not when you're like that, Nightfire, _thought Beast Boy.

"I'll be fine," he said, getting up.

"Where's Blueskies?" Raven inquired.

"Up here, milady," he said.

Raven looked up to see Blueskies sitting on the edge of the valley. Blueskies jumped down and there was an awkward silence. Leave it to Twilight to break it.

"We should probably start searching for the rest of you two, huh?" Twilight commented.

Nightfire and Blueskies nodded.


	3. Jailbreak

A/N: GAH! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry it's taken so long to update. I was uploading a one-shot when I realized how much I loved this story, and even though I have no attraction to my other long stories any more, I NEED to finish this one for what's left of my sanity. So, DON'T KILL ME! I'll be better about updating, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I will hunt you down if you steal any of my Unknown children!

8888888888888888888888888

Twilight motioned for the Titans to stay where they were and walked briskly towards her two cousins.

"They seem even more different standing right next to each other," Cyborg observed aloud, the other Titans leading up to this with nods.

The Titans watched the three Shadows chat as patiently as possible, but Beast Boy and Raven couldn't help but be jittery as they waited to talk to the people they loved after being apart from them for a month. The trio finally stopped talking with the three of them nodding in quiet agreement and making their way for the Titans.

"We're going back to town to find the rest of Nightfire and Blueskies, end. Of. Story," she insisted, in a vain attempt to end the stream of inevitable complaints that would come from the Titans.

"But, DUDE! What if something happens to Nightfire there?" Beast Boy inquired harshly.

Nightfire made a weak attempt for a smile, but nothing could steer away the absolute sadness in her slightly faded eyes.

"Don't worry, last time it was only me protecting her, but now there's seven of us to protect her, excluding the extra copies of Raven, of course; Nightfire's not exactly a little kid anymore either," Blueskies reassured, which did little to relieve anyone's anxiety.

The attempts to assure the Titans distracted everyone from one of Twilight's devious plots. She was currently shoving a tray donned with an off-white cake deeper and deeper into a purple-clad Raven's intestines.

"All right, all right, I'll eat one, she said calmly.

All of the Ravens were pulled into each other until one dazzled blue-clad Raven was left standing. After swaying a bit and clutching her head, she spat, "What was that you made me eat?!"

"A one-layered cake, silly!" Twilight exclaimed as cheerfully as ever.

"You can't just walk around with twenty of you, you'll draw too much attention," Twilight insisted, putting one finger on her own nose bridge and smiling just a bit too widely.

"How are we to get past the flies of ciphers now?" Starfire groaned, gathering the attention of all of her friends.

Everyone shot disapproving glances at Twilight; even Nightfire managed to change the shape of her previously emotionless face. The eight travelers made postures used for thinking until Beast Boy finally spoke up: "Um, Nightfire can control wind, right? Can't she just blow them all away?"

"Cipherflies are magical, they use their wings to attract prey, not to fly," Blueskies explained.

"Besides, I lost my ability to control the elements _and_ teleport. Death'll do that to you," Nightfire jumped in, crushing everyone's already flattened spirits.

"Wait, what can you do?" Cyborg inquired.

"I'm still good with fire and I can still enter people, mind and body, but I did get one consolation prize out of this: I can control shadows a lot better than before," Nightfire explained, regaining her cross-legged position on a rock and putting her hands behind her to prop herself up.

"Blueskies?" Raven questioned, short and sweet.

"Same as before," he responded briskly.

Raven gave him an eyeful of suspicion, but was conspicuous enough about it, that Nightfire caught sight of it and interrupted with a quick, "maybe I can make a decoy out of shadows."

"Brilliant!" Twilight cheered, doing a quick spin on one foot, her hair whipping about a half a dozen people in the process.

"It took me long enough to think of that," Nightfire retaliated.

"Well, let's go," Robin commanded, obtaining an air of leadership and obtaining nods from all of his fellow travelers.

While coming to the edge of the valley, Nightfire and Blueskies shot each other quick glances of anxiety and worry while slowing down and eventually stopping as Robin got a foothold on the rocky wall separating them from the living.

"Friends, what is worrying you?" Nightfire questioned naively, being the first to realize Nightfire and Blueskies weren't moving.

The rest of the Titans stopped dead in their tracks, turning themselves around as Starfire's words to see the stationary brother and sister. They once again glanced at each other.

"It's not exactly common that someone living comes into this valley," Nightfire explained.

"So? Come on!" Cyborg yelled in his "booyah" voice.

"Well, the dead can't leave this valley without being accompanied by the living," Nightfire continued, glances over both of her shoulders. "And no one likes being dead, especially since it's likely these other Unknowns in here have friends they'd like to see again…"

Unknowns were slowly making their way closer to Twilight and the Titans. Nightfire and Blueskies were the first to take offensive positions, but one-by-one the Titans gained a grip on the situation and followed suit.

"We're not getting out of this valley alone unless we're careful," Robin warned, taking out a bo-staff and preparing for an inevitable attack.

"Don't leave us in here!" A girl of about eight wailed, clutching onto a teddy bear that crackled, as if it were a glitch in a video game.

"I want to see my new son-in-law!" An elderly man groaned, landing on his knees in front of Robin and bowing his head until it reached the ground, as littered as it was with pointed rocks.

Beast Boy lifted the man's head off the ground and motioned for Nightfire to come near him. Nightfire followed the gesture and whispered something in Nightfire's ear that made them both grin. The others simply remained in their offensive stances, trying not to listen to the seemingly endless stream of pleas and complaints. Nightfire gave Beast Boy a hearty "thumbs-up" as she walked towards the Titans, ready to repeat Beast Boy's plan.

_I wish I could hug him… Curse this whacked-up body!_ She thought angrily to herself, but nothing could keep her from wildly grinning.

"C'mon guys, relax, we're not in a battle," Nightfire demanded.

Everyone put away their weapons or supernatural orbs and looked at Nightfire, their eyes hinting they thought she was crazy. No one could deny how glad they were to see Beast Boy and Nightfire grinning together again, though; it was as if things were turning back to normal.

"Look, why are these people here?" she inquired.

"They died in another dimension," Cyborg answered, recalling previous information.

"Exactly. And why do people go to prison?" she questioned.

"Because they do bad things," Robin replied.

"Fit of you to answer that one Robin. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is why are we treating these people like prisoners when they've done nothing more wrong than what Blueskies and I did?"

Twilight scrambled quickly up the rocky slope; ignoring the various scrapes and bruises she gained along the way and stood over all of the others that were still in the valley.

"Jailbreak!" she shouted as loud as possible without rising in pitch.

Hundreds upon thousands of Unknowns filed gleefully out of the valley, shaking the hands and giving nods of approvals to the whole group, exchanging stories of how they had come to be in the valley and listing off all the people they were going to go see immediately. The valley that had once been a nest for death and despair had sprung all sorts of life, thus renaming the Jaddar Valley into the Mokeg forest. As the little girl of eight left, she handed Beast Boy and whispered, "Thank you."

Beast Boy accepted the bear, despite the fact that one eye was hanging by a thread and stuffing was poking through various parts of its seams. With smiles on their faces, the travelers who had remained in the valley climbed out in jubilee. Those smiles slowly melted away as the cipherflies stood in-between them and half of Nightfire and Blueskies's souls. Nightfire took a quick look at her surroundings before raising her hands and beckoning everyone's shadows to form a swirling pool of what looked like black ash at Nightfire's feet. Then she pointed and used her hands as though to sculpt the shadows from a far distance.

"Viola!" she cheered as she dropped her arms, the sculpting was done.

"No way," Robin muttered under his breath, taking in the breathtaking spectacle.


	4. Cobwebs

A/N: It's good to get back in the swing of things; I hope any fans I might have left like this chapter and all of them to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but Dimension S and my Unknown children are all mine.

_Italics means there's a flashback._

**Bold means Nightfire is reading someone's thoughts.**

**_Italics and bold means Nightfire is communicating telepathically._**

8888888888888888888888888

"What do you think?" Nightfire asked, smiling and gesturing towards her creation.

"Terrifying," Raven replied sarcastically.

Nightfire has combined the shadows of every one of the Titans and her own family to create a gigantic version of what Beast Boy was currently holding in his arms. This giant shadow teddy bear also has 'stuffing' coming out at its seams and a button eye hanging precariously out of its socket. All in all, it looked more like a plaything for a giant than a decoy worthy of distracting such monsters as cipherflies.

"Onward march!" she called, pointing in the direction of the cipherfly's field.

The gigantic teddy bear made a groan and stood up on its two stubby legs, lumbering into the field. The effect was immediate; cipherflies stormed in from every direction to get a stab of the bear, but they only managed to go right through its shadowy form. Their determination kept them charging at the bear again and again and again. This bear was much more of a threat to their home than the eight teenagers who were trying to sneakily cross the dangerous field, the eight teenagers managed to walk by the ridiculous looking scene safely.

"This is most unpleasant," Starfire commented while trying to lift her violet boot out of some sticky silver web.

"Don't give up now, Star," Robin persuaded in his manliest-as-possible voice.

Nightfire crept towards Beast Boy and started mocking the Boy Wonder and Starfire.

"Oh, Robin, my feet cannot be willed to take another step," she said in her best Starfire voice.

Beast Boy was quick to jump in and took Robin's voice to say, "Don't worry, Star, I'll carry you across this deadly field, even if it kills me."

"Friend Robin, leave me in this unpleasant field to wither. You must go on, for me."

"Star I can't, I love you."

"I have strong feelings for you as well, boyfriend Robin."

"I am NOT Starfire's girlfriend!" Robin retorted.

Our best efforts to keep Robin and Starfire from over hearing our mocking were futile. Robin, however hard he protested, was still blushing. Silence was kept for the next few minutes until the eight teenagers stumbled upon large trees thickly coated with a silvery web laid out before them. There was no visible way of crossing; there was sticky web dangling on and in-between all of the odd-looking trees.

"Now _this_ is unpleasant," Blueskies commented, stalling with the rest of his friends to contemplate their next move.

"That's funny, I don't remember this being here," Twilight stated, a ditzy look covering her face.

"I'm surprised she can remember anything," Cyborg whispered into Robin's ear.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU NO GOOD BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Twilight warned, going into her fierce mode.

Beast Boy was quick to transform into a turtle and lay motionless on the cobwebby ground.

"If those little butterflies made their webs in the grass, I wonder what's making all of the webs in those trees," Robin thought aloud.

This sent an involuntary shudder through everyone. Nightfire took a few brave steps forward, until she was within reach of the webs. She extended a hand to touch the web and immediately pulled back.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. "If I was all here, that would have left a mark."

"Maybe it doesn't affect 'whole' people," Twilight suggested, taking her turn to touch the web.

Big mistake.

"Geez!" she gasped, pulling her hand back roughly.

Everyone stepped forward to examine her wound. The parts of hand that had touched the web had changed to a silvery color, as if someone had spilled mercury on her fingers.

"Whoa, that's weird," Cyborg spoke softly.

A screech fell upon everyone's ears, and they all looked up from Twilight to see its maker. A huge cipherfly about three-stories tall was looking down on them. One swing of its fangs would impale anyone on contact.

"A decipherfly! Those things exist! I thought they were a story to keep little girls well-behaved!" Twilight exclaimed in delight while everyone else was on the verge of panic.

"Sloga!" it screamed. "Sloga! Sloga! Sloga! Sloga! Sloga!"

Blueskies and raven flinched at the all too familiar word.

"_Mokeg sloga jaddar."_

It was that last thing Nightfire had said before she died. Nightfire took a trance-like step towards the beast.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Beast Boy inquired, panic thick in his voice.

He ran forward and didn't loose any time in trying to shake her, forgetting he wouldn't be able to touch her until her other half was back. His arms shot through her and shivers encompassed his body, causing him to fall down and lose motion. Nightfire wasn't slowed and didn't stop until she was a couple inches away from the decipherfly's face.

"Sloga!" it squealed in its inhuman voice.

**Book. Book. Girl, get the book. Go get that book! SET ME FREE! GET THE DAMN BOOK! Isn't it obvious? WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME! **

"Sluge la mienda," **_I understand you._**

**Then go get the book!**

"La hyuf," **_I will._**

Nightfire fell backwards and landed in a seated position, bringing alarm to everyone. Beast Boy was still lying motionless.

"Milady, are you okay?" Blueskies inquired quietly, kneeling down beside Nightfire.

"What did I say before I died?" Nightfire interrogated.

"What do you mean?" Blueskies questioned.

"I said something. What was it?"

"You didn't say anything."

"Yes I did! Tell me what I said!"

Blueskies flinched, but kept silent.

"Just tell me what I said!" Nightfire demanded.

"I won't" was Blueskies's response.

Raven kept quiet as well, knowing that if Blueskies wouldn't say anything, it was best she keep her mouth quiet as well.

"And why not?!" Nightfire shouted back.

"Because last time you spoke in that language, you set the moon on fire!"


End file.
